


You like seagulls, but oyster catchers make me think of you

by MxTrashTM



Series: G-Man oneshots [9]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Gen, Gman's such a good dad :)/s, Tommy Coolatta (mentioned) - Freeform, Top 10 sad gman moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTrashTM/pseuds/MxTrashTM
Summary: G-Man writes down some of his emotions.Maybe he should abandon his son, For his sake.
Series: G-Man oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805167
Kudos: 8





	You like seagulls, but oyster catchers make me think of you

I saw two birds out the window this morning  
It was a rare sight  
Not because we hardly get birds here  
No  
Because isn't wasn't the season  
I miss you  
I thought this would help me  
Writing this down  
I'm not sure  
I've always wondered  
Why seagulls were your favorite bird  
I mean, there's so many beautiful birds out there  
Even more better sea birds.  
They were oyster catchers  
Remember when you taught me how to prepare oysters?  
The birds make me think of you.  
I don't know why.

I miss you.  
I miss enjoying the ocean.

You're not one for emotions.  
But you've found a way to manage them  
Atleast for now  
It should keep your employers happy  
While also having a good report for them  
They appear little by little  
Very small steps.  
You hope that this progression is healthy  
If it becomes unhealthy  
You will have to do something about it  
You fear that  
So you take it slowly  
You write it out on paper  
It helps you understand  
The emotions get out and settle  
Then you can move on.

You lied to your employers when they asked how these emotions started  
You did not want them to know the truth  
They believed you.  
You are good at hiding the truth from them  
One could say you're more powerful than them.  
That's a thought for another time.

So why did you lie?  
Because  
You wanted to protect your son

Your employers have no understanding for bonds  
They think it is a waste of time  
They think it is dangerous  
So you had to lie  
Because  
They might have hurted your son.  
And you can not allow that  
But you cannot leave just yet  
No  
You want to see how things turn out  
The future will be better.  
You are sure of it.

You need it to be better.  
For the sake of everyone.  
Your son  
And his friends  
Humans deserve happiness  
And so does your son  
Meddling is

Wrong.  
And  
You want to prevent meddling  
So you just observe  
Not interact

Has this determined attempt at not interacting with others crippled your chance at bonds?  
Yes.  
But that's the price you must pay.  
Maybe you have  
Started  
To see bonds as useless  
Just like your employers

Deep breath.

Relief.

Calm down.

Bonds are dangerous.

Bonds have done nothing but hurt you.  
The bonds in the past  
For they have died.  
You cannot handle that.  
The less the bonds  
The less hurt.  
So you stay away from your son  
The less interaction  
The less attached  
The less pain over your passing   
He will be happy.  
Your son  
Tommy.


End file.
